


chocolat chaud

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, hyungki are fools but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Ideally, New Year's Eve is not spent in a hospital.





	chocolat chaud

**Author's Note:**

> filling the _hospital_ square

“I said I was sorry,”

“Oh, yes, sorry really fixes things here.”

“Would you stop that? I don’t know how many times I need to say sorry before you stop antagonizing me over this.”

Hyungwon stared at Kihyun from his hospital bed, his eyes clearly void of any possible humor as he ‘tsk’-ed and stared at the casts covering his right arm and left leg as well as the bandages on his body.

He was supposed to stop antagonizing Kihyun? When Kihyun was the reason he was spending his New Year’s Eve in the hospital?

Kihyun seemed to understand the look in his eyes as he averted his gaze down to his hands. He played with his fingers guiltily, muttering, “Okay, maybe I should... apologize a couple more times.”

“Yeah, you think?”

It had been an accident. Hyungwon liked to say Kihyun had done it on purpose, but honest to Kihyun’s heart, it was a complete accident — and a horrible accident at that. Hyungwon had been climbing a ladder propped against his house, removing the lights adorning the eaves of his roof since Christmas was now over. Kihyun always found it strange that Hyungwon was so quick to remove his decorations the second Christmas ended. He always made fun of him, coming out to his own porch to sip on hot chocolate and add his own comments as he watched Hyungwon walk up and down the ladder (and the sole purpose was to annoy Hyungwon, Kihyun insisted. There was no other reason Kihyun liked coming out and watching Hyungwon go up and down a ladder.)

This was an annual occurrence, happening every year ever since Kihyun had moved right next door as his new neighbor. Kihyun had initially moved in during winter, right before the holidays and had wanted to meet his neighbors with the intent to become friends. It was halfway successful with Hyungwon, he supposed, considering that they were somewhat friends but at the same time, they lived and breathed on annoying each other at any given time of the day.

Hyungwon liked being a courteous neighbor and buying Kihyun seafood to cook in his lovely new house (despite learning the day before that Kihyun had a particular distaste for seafood) and also seemed to like blowing his leaves over into Kihyun’s constantly pristine lawn. Kihyun assumed it was only fair, since every time he drove by Hyungwon’s house after the rain, his car wheels always conveniently fit right into a dip that water collected in and Hyungwon always liked to show up right around the time Kihyun wanted to drive by. Kihyun always had a knack for commenting on the crooked trimming of Hyungwon’s bushes (never missed a chance, actually, to comment on them.)

But between all the times and opportunities took to make each other’s lives that much harder, Kihyun’s favorite was always making snide remarks as Hyungwon took his Christmas decorations off. The year before, Hyungwon had found a pine cone in his rain gutter then threw it at Kihyun and hit him right in the mug. Kihyun’s mug broke that year and he had been planning to get Hyungwon back this year.

And while Hyungwon broke his mug, Kihyun’s plan had never necessarily been to break his bones.

It was an accident.

All Kihyun wanted to do was throw a pine cone back, maybe knock the lights out of his hands, but instead he might have accidentally nailed Hyungwon right in his shoulder and watched in horror as he lost his balance and fell off the ladder and into his bushes below.

So really, Hyungwon had every right to be antagonizing Kihyun because if it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t be spending his New Year’s Eve in this miserable hospital bed. 

“Sorry,” Kihyun muttered again. 

Hyungwon sighed. He had been sitting a few days in the hospital now and had hoped that he’d be out in time to enjoy New Year’s but alas, here he lay, broken and sad, all because of his dumb neighbor.

“I don’t know why you keep visiting me here,” Hyungwon said. “It’s like you enjoy seeing me here in pain.”

“First of all, I do not enjoy seeing you all beat up. And secondly, you’re barely in any pain —you said that yesterday.”

Hyungwon sniffed. “Not like you would know, you’re not the one suffering.”

“You’re so dramatic.” 

“In my opinion, it was a little dramatic of you to attack me with a pinecone.”

“I wasn’t trying to attack you, I said it was an accident!” 

“Well, my broken bones say otherwise.”

“How are your bones going to tell me what my intention was?” 

“I’m sorry, are your bones broken?”

“No, but my bones definitely don’t talk to me.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Hyungwon shook his head which caused his entire body to shake. He looked distastefully at his broken leg being elevated in a rig that hooked around his cast. “Your bones speak to you once they break.”

“I  _ said  _ I was  _ sorry.”  _

“You’ve said that for the past two days already.” Hyungwon sighed. “Why are you back here?”

Kihyun frowned as he sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. It was completely dark out and he should have been at his own home but instead he was here, because after all:

“I  _ did  _ say I was sorry,” he muttered as he took off his bag from over his shoulder. He unzipped it unceremoniously and pulled out some containers of homemade food. “And I figured this would be better than me saying sorry every five seconds.”

“Yeah, your voice is starting to echo in my head and I don’t really want that,” Hyungwon said nonchalantly, but his eyes were interested in the food Kihyun brought out. “What did you make though.” 

Kihyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he opened the containers up one by one. “It’s just some easy to eat food—some kimbap and sides. Comfort food.”

“Nothing comforting about food from the guy who broke my limbs.”

“I broke two out of four.” Kihyun really rolled his eyes that time. “But more importantly, I made you hot chocolate if you’d like some.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened in momentary shock. “You… made hot chocolate?” He stared at the thermos Kihyun pulled out of his bag. THen clearing his throat, he said, “In what kind of world does hot chocolate go with kimbap?” 

“I don’t know, it’s New Year’s Eve, I thought you could use the hot drink.” Kihyun paid him little attention as he poured some of the silky looking hot chocolate into the thermos cap.

“You know the hospital cafeteria sells hot chocolate.”

“Yeah but that costs money.”

“They also have normal cups.”

“Yeah but that requires me actually getting them.” Kihyun snickered to himself and then looked up to hand Hyungwon the thermos cap. “When I could just give it to you now.”

Hyungwon took the cup into his hands, but not before shooting Kihyun a suspicious look at the same time. “You’re being very nice for someone who broke my limbs.”

“On _ accident,” _ Kihyun corrected quickly. “And I’m trying to say sorry again. With the hot chocolate.” 

With a reluctant hum, Hyungwon stared at the steaming, silky chocolate in the thermos cap he held in his hands. Kihyun didn’t appreciate how he obnoxiously shook his hand as he brought it up, like he would fall over with the slightest wind in any second. Hyungwon stared at the thermos cap as he puckered his lips and sucked at the air as if sucking hard enough could lift the hot chocolate from the cap and directly into his mouth.

“Are you done?” 

“Can’t seem to get this up to my mouth, hmm.” 

“You didn’t even break that hand—”

“If only I could taste it.”

“Hyungwon—”

“It smells so nice.”

Kihyun pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Do you need a straw.” 

Hyungwon’s hand shook dramatically as he said, “Actually if you just hold my wrist while I drink it, I should be fine.” 

With a reluctant sigh of annoyance, Kihyun reached over to support Hyungwon’s clearly capable wrist and helped him bring it up to his mouth. Hyungwon sipped it with an impressed raise of his eyebrows.

“Oh, how nice.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he smacked Kihyun’s hand off of his wrist. “Yes, Kihyun, I am being genuine for once. Your hot chocolate is really nice.” He stared down at it—his face expressionless but his eyes seemed to twinkle, impressed even in the smallest bit. “It’s really…? Different.”

Kihyun blinked. “Like… in a good or bad way?”

“I think it’s good. It’s a little thicker,” he said, smacking his lips as he sipped it again. “It’s like melted chocolate.” 

“Yeah.” Kihyun smiled to himself softly, a breathy laugh coming from his nose. “It’s like a French style of hot chocolate. Thought I could get a little fancy with it.” 

“Why French?”

“Oh, well, I,” Kihyun said, “I study French cuisine. I’m a culinary student.”

Hyungwon blinked. “You are?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh. Didn’t know that about you.” 

It became silent in that moment, the two of them looking out the hospital window to see the snow drifting and sticking to the window. The frosted glass only reminded them of the day and the time—and how it was slightly awkward to be spending it with each other. Kihyun cleared his throat as he stood up.

“Anyways, I’m sure you don’t want to spend New Year’s Eve with the guy who broke your limbs so… I’ll get going.”

“Oh, uh—”

“I finished cleaning your lights up, by the way,” Kihyun added as he wrapped his scarf back around his neck. “Felt bad that you were wheeled away in the ambulance and couldn’t put your lights away so I rolled them up and left them on your porch.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “You really didn’t need to do that.”

“I guess not. Anyways, I’m sure you have other people to spend tonight with so I’ll let you relax—”

“Actually.” Hyungwon was quick to speak, much to Kihyun’s surprise. He cleared his throat while keeping his eyes on the hot chocolate, muttering, “It’s, actually, fine if you… I don’t know, if you stay or something. I don’t necessarily have anyone in the area to spend tonight with.”

Kihyun looked around the empty hospital room. Word was that Hyungwon would be released in the morning but that still meant he was stuck here for the night. “You don’t have any family nearby?”

“No, I moved here for a job. Most of my family is up north.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know that about you.”

“Like how I didn’t know you were a culinary student. Frankly,” Hyungwon said, “I didn’t even know there was a culinary school around here.”

Kihyun smiled crookedly as he unwrapped his scarf and sat down again, slowly, but surely. “Not a lot of people do.”

“It looks like we don’t know that much about each other,” Hyungwon said with a soft snicker. 

Kihyun chuckled to himself as he set his bag down. “Well, we still have a few hours before midnight. How about we make our New Year’s resolution to know more about each other. Instead of, you know—trying to kill each other every year.” 

Hyungwon grinned, the cap of hot chocolate feeling warmer in his hand than ever. “Not a bad resolution.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You really think the more I know you the less I’ll want to kill you?” 

“Something along those lines.”

“Much easier said than done.” 

“Mm, yeah, I figured.” 

“Getting to know isn’t going to make me like you more.”

“Understandable.”

“But… I don’t know, maybe the hot chocolate makes it easier to get along.”

“Chocolat chaud.” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s French, since, you know, I study French cuisine.”

“I—”

“And that’s the French style of hot chocolate.” 

“Wow, I said the hot chocolate makes it easier but your pretentious ass is going to make it really hard to like you.”

“Oh yeah, I’m counting on it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first khw bingo fic  
> can i pop out 3 more before this month ends, stay tuned   
> i mean i'll post the 3 i have planned in the end either way so!!! i just won't be on time lmao classic 
> 
> but yes hope u enjoyed this short lil smth   
> hospital fics need not be angsty amiright 
> 
> as always find me on twt [@kkulseoki](https://twitter.com/kkulseoki)  
> & leave me a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed!! :> ily guys  
> see u next time!!!!


End file.
